Fairy Blooded Reunion
by ericbella26
Summary: Bella leaves Forks Washington to get away from the bad memories to live with her Cousin Sookie and Aunt Adele in Bon Temps. When Sookie picks her up from the airport and brings her to her home she sees two Vampires on the doorstep. Yet she is attracted to the viking vampire who is her mate...


Chapter One

Bella is walking to the airport with her bags after saying goodbye to her Dad Charlie and talking on the phone to Sookie her Cousin. She notices a lot of men and other people attracted to her and seemingly following her every move do to the fairy blood she has inside her.

She knew what needs to happen for something to go right at having everything turn into being right for her to be away from Forks and the bas memories by heading into a new town and state. Bella understood what needs to happen to have everything change and work out well for her to live in a new town and state with her extended family.

When she walks with her bags on the plan after checking in hoping to not have anyone bothers her at all with staring or talking about her looks. Bella knows she has changed a lot through the years since the last time she has seen Sookie, Jason, and Aunt Adele years ago in Bon Temps.

Bella walks through the Airport to get on the plane to head to Bon Temps for Sookie and Jason to pick her up when she lands at the Louisiana airport. She knows about Vampires and Werewolves she hopes for something good to happen in her life when she is in Louisiana to stay with Sookie and Aunt Adele in their home.

Yet, Bella thinks about her destiny and how deep down inside her there is a feeling she knows about wanting to be in Shreveport where someone or something would happen for her to be happy there. She understands the differences her life will make for her to deal with at some point in going great for herself to be in another part of Louisiana to follow her destiny.

She sits in her assigned seat putting her duffle bag above her hand in one of the compartments as she sits by the window. Bella hopes that this new change in her will bring out more confidence to happen that will work out better for her to be happy with anything she will want to do in Louisiana.

Bella decided to take out her mp3 player to listen to her music that her friends from her high school she went to in Forks Washington. Bella knows with spending time with La Push pack and Jacob has brought her a lot of happiness as well.

Whenever she thought about her ex-boyfriend Jacob she knows the best decision she made has been to in order for something to happen in working out fine in order for something to be good in her life. Bella has a feeling everything will be turning into being better for her to deal with in her life when she lands in Bon Temps to stay with her Cousin Sookie and Aunt Adele.

A few hours later Bella is shaken awake she barely opened her eyes rubbing the sleep from them. She notices the stewardess looking at her with a smile who said, "We have landed in Louisiana miss it's time to get off the plane."

Bella blushes out of embarrassment grabs her duffle bag from above her out of one of the compartments to take with her out of the airplane and get the rest of her luggage from inside the airport. She knows her Father sent most of her books and other sentimental things to Aunt Adele and Sookie's house in Bon Temps.

She walks through the long hallway after getting off the plane carrying her duffle bag with her while listening to her music. She notices her zebra stripped luggage suitcases along with a sign that said Bella Swan being held above a strong dark blonde short haired man who she recognized as Jason her other Cousin who Sookie stood next to him waving at her.

Bella takes her luggage carefully with her from the luggage belt and walks towards her two Cousins who are smiling at her. She notices Jason putting the sign down that he held in his arms in order to help her with some of her luggage.

When she smiles at Sookie and Jason giving them a hug she said, "It is nice to see you and Jason again Sookie I have missed you both and Aunt Adele a lot."

Sookie smiles at her and returns the hug she said, "Nice to see you as well Bella I am happy you came to live with us in Bon Temps. I have someone who wants to meet you when we get home Bells."

Bella smiles at Sookie and Jason she said, "I can't wait for you to introduce me Sookie."

After they left the airport hours later her and her Cousins Sookie and Jason arrived at their house she noticed in front stood a short blonde hair man and a dark sort haired man who when Sookie got out he pulled her into her arms and gave her a kiss while the blonde short haired man gave Bella a lustful stare.

She blushed out of embarrassment getting out of the car she walks to where Sookie is she said, "Hello I do not believe we have met I am Isabella Swan but please call me Bella what is your name."

Eric grabs her hand to give it a kiss he said, "My name is Eric Northman and it is nice to meet you Bella."

She notices Sookie smile at her interaction with Eric who Sookie knows that Bella is Eric's soul mate. Bella hopes something would change for her to be with this Vampire who she wonders how he came to be one.

Bella pulls her hand away from Eric's turning to the dark haired vampire holding Sookie she said, "Hi I am Bella Sookie and Jason's Cousin what is your name."

The dark haired Vampire smiled at her he said, "My name is Bill Compton mam it is nice to meet you Bella."

Bella smiles at him then turns back to stare at Eric she said, "Nice to meet you to Bill."

Eric grabs her hand again pulling her close to him he said, "May I kiss you Bella I have to tell you that we are mates, and you smell really good to me."

She blushes out of embarrassment and said, "That is because I am half fairy and I have a shield Eric, but yes, you can kiss me."

Eric leans down to give her a kiss on the lips, he feels her respond while he smirked and feeling her pull him closer hearing the door shut behind them. He pulls away from her lips noticing their alone outside now.


End file.
